Sexting drives us mad
by Rauwrtsch
Summary: Blaine is at home, when he suddenly receives a very spicy text from Kurt who's having a party at home.Rated M for a reason!
1. Sexting

2.46 AM

Blaine stared at his cellphone with big wondering eyes. He could not believe the message he had just received. It was a message from Kurt, who was at a party, and apparently very VERY wasted as this was not a normal text .

Oh no. it wasn't normal.

It was a sext. A very hot one actually. It made blaine's cock twitch in anticipation.

_Blaine, dear Gaga I'm so turned on right now, my body is feeling al hot, If you were just here, I'd push you against the closest wall and kiss you until your lips are red and swollen. I'd slowly kiss my way down, open your pants, and take you in my mouth until you come so hard in my mouth I can't swallow it all. And then I'd want you to fuck me. And I mean fuck me hard, you thrusting deep inside me, not caring that we're not the only ones in the room, and explode inside me. _

And it went on like that.

Everytime Blaine read it, his cock grew a little bigger, his head became a little more red, his breath would hitch, and above all; he would become even hornier.

It already took him everything he got not to jump into his car, and drive to kurt's house (where the party was) and fuck the boy senseless.

But he couldn't do that. Even thought Kurt said in his text about not caring about the others being there, he dared to bed that some people would be quite shocked.

Damn he was so HORNY. He'd like to just pull his own pants down and take care of his problem.

But here was the other problem. He was a loud boy, and he had visitors. David and Wes were over, playing videogames, and for now he had locked himself in the bathroom.

"Yo Blaine? What's taking you so long?" he heard David ask him. "I'll be right there damnit, give a man his minutes will you."

He tried imagining all sorts of things to calm the boy in his pants down, and by the end the only thing that worked was the scene where Burt had walked in on them once. And that was not during their 'normal' sweet and loving sex. Oh no. It was when they had been fucking hard and fast, and he had tied Kurt to his own bed, blindfolded and all.

Burt had chased him out, and it had taken almost 2 months for Kurt to persuade his father that he had also wanted that and to please let Blaine come over again.

He took his cellphone and send a message back to Kurt before walking out of the bathroom, sitting down and taking the controller to kill Wes and David in this videogame of them

Kurt was sitting in the sofa at his own house. Burt and Carol weren't at home right now, so he and Finn had decided to throw a small party with their friends and some sweet sweet alcohol.

And apparently, he wasn't as good with alcohol as he remembered because right now he was drunk as hell. And that had a side-effect. He was also horny as hell. So horny, he had send Blaine a sext.

And as he was wondering how the hell Blaine would react, he received a reply.

_Wish I could come over and do just that, but David and Wes are here. I'll come over tomorrow and you can expect yourself in for a wild and good fucking. Make sure Finn gets out of the house, because I won't let you keep it silent this time. _

Kurt bit his lip.

This wasn't exactly helping very much. It pretty much had the opposite effect as Kurt started fantasizing about what Blaine would (and could) to do him.

A silent moan escaped his lips, and Mercedes who was next to him looked at him. But Kurt didn't notice. He just kept staring at his cellphone.

Mercedes leaned over and read the messages.

"oh my … Kurt…" She grinned widely. "the booze got to you?"

He gazed at her with glazed eyes, he didn't really understand what she said, he was too drunk and way too horny for that.

"c'mon boy, you should go to bed, party is dying anyway." She signed Finn to come closer.

"could you end the party? It's late, and pretty boy here needs some sleep."

Finn nodded and half an hour later, everybody had gone home.

Kurt sat up to help them clean up, but Mercedes brought him to his bedroom. "Finn, Rachel and I will clean up. You go to sleep so you're well rested tomorrow."

Kurt nodded and was fast asleep right after that, Mercedes went outside and took the liberty of also telling Finn he'd probably want to be out the 'next day'

Of course there will be a second chapter WITH a smexy scene. But that'll be for the by the end of the week at last….. I hope XD

Review please? Maybe some ideas :D


	2. Revenge is sweet

**AN: so part 2 is here, and I slightly snickered at the review of Brunette7899. It's kinda like she read my mind XD **

**Cuz she proposed an idea, that was kinda almost exactly what I was planning XD **

**But well yeah, on with the smex!**

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, immediately covering his head with his pillow.

Damnit, the sun was bright.

"Yo Kurt? I'm going out!" he heard Finn yell . "You should get up, it's already 12.30"

Kurt quickly sat up and stared at his clock. Oh Gaga, Finn was right. He ran towards the bathroom for a quick shower, cleaning himself spotless and putting himself in some nice and sexy sweatpants (he had finally found some), because Blaine was going to come over, and he wouldn't be needing more clothes that that.

He walked back into his room and smelled something funny, and it took him a few seconds to realize what exactly it was that he was smelling. He threw open his sheets and saw a big, wet, white spot.

He'd had a wet dream. He blushed and quickly changed the sheets too while wondering what it was he had dreamed." _Probably Blaine." _he thought by himself while also recalling what happened the night before. Even thought he had been drunk as hell. He still remembered every single thing, from sexting Blaine, to Mercedes putting him to bed, and himself waking up an hour later, hot as hell and removing all his clothes, and doing… well a little more than just going back to sleep (but he had cum inside a tissue then so, this white spot wasn't from that.).

But before Kurt got the chance to quickly clean up his room (it was a mess, apparently he had thrown his clothes EVERYWHERE) he heard the doorbell ring. He stormed upstairs and quickly opened the front door, hugging Blaine so hard the boy almost stopped breathing.

"I missed you!" he said nuzzling his face in Blaine's neck. "I missed you too." The older one said, kissing him softly on his forehead. "can I come in?"

Kurt nodded and grabbed Blaine's arm, dragging him inside and downstairs before pushing him on the bed. "oh wow? Still horny are you?" Blaine asked teasingly.

"I woke up after apparently a wet dream, and the thought of you coming over to fuck my brains out just did this to me." Kurt said grinning before kissing Blaine passionately.

Blaine immediately kissed back, wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling the boy even closer. "now then. Why don't we start?" the warbler asked smirking before switching their position so he was on top.

He took the scarf he was wearing, and tied Kurt's hands to his bed with it, enjoying the small whimper that escaped from the slender boy's mouth.

"You know, that was very naughty of you, sending me such a sexy text, making me horny and all, and I couldn't come by." He softly smacked Kurt's thigh, sending a shiver through the younger one's body, making his cock twitch.

"yes yes.. very naughty." Kurt said huskily. "But Blaine please… please.. I want you." He put on his pleading face, which normally always worked, but this time, it didn't.

"no no no… you'll have to wait a little bit longer." Blaine said in a teasing way as he stood up and slowly removed his own clothes, watching Kurt closely.

The boy was licking his lips and his breath was starting to quicken as Blaine got to his underwear.  
>Even more slowly, the warbler pulled them off, taking his sweet-ass-time doing so.<p>

Another whimper escaped Kurt's lips, and his member was now as hard as it could possibly get, with precum leaking out.

Blaine crawled back onto the bed and started taking off Kurt's sweatpants.

"Oh. So, when this morning did you decide you'd go commando on me huh?" he asked, pushing his finger against the tip, collecting the precum before licking his finger clean.

"hngg." The sight made Kurt whimper, and Blaine was loving all the noises the countertenor **(AN for people who don't know, that's the highest male voise possible, not tenor or soprano or whatever**) was making.

"the m-moment I walked o-out of the shower….. I guessed I wouldn't b-be needing any." Kurt said panting and looking at Blaine with a glazed look.

"well.. you guessed right." He snickered and softly smacked Kurt on his thigh. "But you still are a naughty boy."

Another whimper, and it was getting very hard for Blaine to restrain himself.

"Bl-Blaine…. Hnngg.. I-I want to s-suck you." He almost whispered the sentence, but Blaine had heard it and he snickered, positioning himself in the 69 position over Kurt, not letting his hips go low enough so Kurt could touch him, but his upper body leaning down enough so he could lick Kurt's tip teasingly.

He could hear how Kurt was trying to break loose, and after a minute or two of teasing the boy by licking his tip, he let his hips go lower.

Kurt immediately took Blaine's tip in his mouth, sucking at it and receiving a moan from Blaine.

Kurt had gotten very VERY skilled at this, and it was really hard for him to restrain, so he decided not to and dropped his hips even more, letting Kurt take him in his mouth even more.

The countertenor immediately started sucking harder on Blaine, trying to take him in as deep as possible, and hoping that by sucking hard enough, he could get Blaine to go even deeper. And Blaine did, because strength was slowly fading away from him, he'd be coming fast now, and he knew it (oh yes, Kurt is that great with his mouth).

He could already feel it building up at the pit of his stomach, this warm feeling spreading. He tried to keep it in as long as possible, but after even only half a minute, he couldn't keep it in anymore.

"K-Kurt HNNGG" He tried to pull away, but then Kurt sucked him suddenly so hard, rubbing his tongue at the tip, that he didn't even have the time, and exploded in his mouth.

Panting he pulled out, and turned around to look at Kurt who had already swallowed it, and was now licking his lips to clean them.

And that view was just so goddamn HOT for Blaine.

He caressed Kurt's chest, making him shiver and moan softly, and that is when he remembered Kurt was still rockhard and waiting for release, so he grabbed Kurt's member and started pumping him until the younger one exploded all over their stomachs.

He layed himself down next to Kurt, loosening the scarf so his hands were free, before kissing him soflty,

But Kurt didn't want it to be over yet,….

AN: cliffhanger YAY (I'm evil aren't I? XD )

But no worries, there's more coming ,because when kurt doesn't want something to be over…. It simply won't be over

I decided on the cliffhanger because. 1. I already have a 1000 words (that went FAST), 2. I'm a tease and 3. It's more exciting this way

PART 3 ON IT'S WAY!

Review please? :D


	3. not enough

But Kurt didn't want it to be over yet, so he licked Blaine's lips, asking for entrance. And when it was granted, he quickly started exploring Blaine's mouth, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close before crawling on top of him.

He kissed the cheek softly, going to Blaine's earlobe, nibbling on it before kissing the sensitive spot right underneath it.

A soft groan escaped from Blaine's lips.

"Don't tell me you're still horny?" he asked softly, but all Kurt did was grab his hand and guide it to his already 'regrowing' member.

"I'll take that as a yes." A smirk appeared on his face.

"Why don't you try and seduce me?" the warbler said teasingly, making Kurt grin.

The countertenor softly stood up, and walked towards his radio, putting on some hipswinging music. He grabbed the scarf and put it around Blaine's neck, pulling him up so he was sitting on the bed with his legs out of it.

He took the scarf away again and then, then he started doing what he knew would turn Blaine on so hard, it wouldn't take long for him to refind his energy. He started swinging his hips in a slow, teasing and sexy way, letting the scarf slide over his body.

And indeed, it didn't take Blaine long to refind his energy. Kurt had only been dancing for about one and a half minute before Blaine's member was up again, begging for attention.

But because Blaine had teased him before, Kurt decided to take some revenge on the revenge: he kept dancing, going closer and closer to Blaine before once again wrapping the scarf around his neck, and crawling on his lap.

Blaine moaned. Oh yes, Kurt was giving him a lapdance, and DAMN it was so hot. His face flustered, and his member twitched (which did not went by unnoticed by Kurt).

Kurt smirked and pushed Blaine on his back before grabbing a shoebox from beneath his bed and opening it. He took out the lube , and a condom, but at second thought, he put away the condom before also putting away to shoebox.

He lubed up his fingers, and started spreading himself in front of Blaine, teasing the warbler as much as he possibly could.

"hnngg.. Kurt… you're so sexy…" Blaine said panting, letting his hands roam over Kurt's chest, pinching the nipples as he reached them.

Kurt grinned and pulled out his fingers before putting enough lube on his hands again, warming it up and covering Blaine's member.

He sat himself down in one swift movement, both himself and Blaine moaning. It was tight, which was logical because it had already been 2 weeks since the last time they had sex. But the fact that it was tight, made it all the more better for them when Kurt started moving up and down.

From the moment Kurt had set his hard, fast and deep pace, Blaine started thrusting upwards at the same rhythm .

It was so good. He was sure he wouldn't be lasting long, but he decided he'd keep it up as long as possible.

He sat up, wrapping his arms around Kurt before positioning himself on his knees so he could thrust in even harder and deeper, making loud moans escape from both their mouths.

'Thank god nobody was home' Was all Kurt could think for now, except 'HNNG HOOT AAHHH BLAINE' but that last part he didn't keep in his thoughts, oh no, he was moaning them right now.

Suddenly Blaine stopped moving and he kept Kurt still just as he was about to come. So the countertenor gazed at him with a WTF-ARE-YOU-DOING-look. "c-close." He whimpered softly. "don't want it to be over yet."

Blaine tried to control his breath, and as he had calmed down a little bit, he suddenly pushed Kurt on his back, thrusting in again, now aiming straight for the bundle of nerves that would make Kurt moan even louder, and higher.

He didn't need to search it anymore, he knew perfectly where it was, so he kept pounding in it while grabbing Kurt's member, pumping him at the same rhythm.

"Blaine… AH! Close!"

Blaine wanted to stop pumping him, so it would last longer, but Kurt glared at him, so he let him come all over them, expecting it was his turn to come soon.

But Kurt wasn't letting him. The boy sat up and nibbled at Blaine's ear before whispering. "you really think that once is enough for me right now?"

Blaine moaned at the husky voice and started thrusting upwards again, right now going even harder, and it didn't take long for Kurt to be rockhard again.

Kurt crawled of him and of the bed, standing up and bending forwards, his hands against the wall, moaning seductively so Blaine would get the message to fuck him hard and deep right THERE until they both exploded.

And that was exactly what Blaine did.

He sat up and walked behind Kurt, thrusting inside, hitting Kurt's prostate straight on every time he did so.

"hnnngg.. B-Blaine. MORE."

Again Blaine grabbed Kurt's member, pumping him again until the boy came once again, covering the wall with his 'little Kurt army'

Kurt saw white spots everywhere. He had never come this hard and he had lost about almost all his strength in his legs.

Thank god Blaine was already close as well when Kurt came, his ass tightening around Blaine's pulsating member until he came HARD.

But both went through their legs, Kurt landing on Blaine's lap, the latter still inside of him.

Their breath was quick and heavy, and their orgasms had been so hard, they were trembling slightly.

After about 5 minutes Blaine softly pushed Kurt of him, pulling himself out of the other boy before taking his hand and leading him back to the bed, crawling in it and pulling him as close as possible.

Half a minute later they were both sound asleep.

Finn stared at puck, meredes, Santana, and actually every member of the glee club there was.

All their faces were bright red, the boys obviously had boners, and the girls were all very horny, especially Britney and Santana…. They were so horny they had actually started making out

."Who would have thought that gay sex could be that hot." Puck said grinning at Finn, who was the one who had suggested eavesdropping on the couple to know how far they had gone already.

He'd had NO IDEA about how far they had gone already. And he also hadn't expected to walk into the glee club then he was waiting around the corner until Blaine had gone safely inside. (his actual idea was for him to spy on them… not the whole glee club).

THE END

A/N: HAH! Didn't saw the ending coming now did ya :]

Thanks for reading

Hope you enjoyed

Review me your thoughts? :D


End file.
